malversefandomcom-20200214-history
Devil's Eye
The man who believes that the secrets of the world are forever hidden lives in mystery and fear. Superstition will drag him down. The rain will erode the deeds of his life. But that man who sets himself the task of singling out the thread of order from the tapestry will by the decision alone have taken charge of the world and it is only by such taking charge that he will effect a way to dictate the terms of his own fate. Nickname: Metamorphists History: As the most secretive and elusive of the major covenants, the history of the Devil's Eye is shrouded in obfuscation. A true conspiracy, only few details can be clearly established. By the reckoning of scholars dedicated to obscure history, the Devil's Eye's origins lie in 16th Century Austria. Influenced by a mysterious figure only known as the Dracul (who may or may not be Vlad Tepes), the covenant was originally a secret gathering of Viennese elder vampires who were dissatisfied by the Prima Invicta's focus on inertia and materialism, and sought to find a higher state of existence. Led by the alchemist Count Geheim von Graz (who later established his own bloodline, the Geheim), the group came into contact with the Dracul, an entity that seemed to have somehow transcended the limitations imposed by the curse of vampirism. Enthralled by this ascended being, they pledged their services to the Dracul. Their new master remained silent about the origin of his condition, and ordered the vampires to begin their own experiments. Count Geheim and his cohorts performed their first experiment on a neonate that very night under the Dracul's watchful eyes. Thus, the Devil's Eye was born. In the following centuries, the Devil's Eye spread across vampiric society, carefully camouflaging their laboratories and operations, and tempting senior members of other covenants into covert service through promises of their Coils, secret techniques that gradually strip the weaknesses of a vampire from them. The modern Devil's Eye has a great understanding of the vampiric condition, and many of their Doctors have become quite knowledgeable about other supernatural entities as well. At least when it came to their anatomy and capabilities. Ethos: While the Commonwealth believes in societal change, the Devil's Eye is dedicated to the personal transformation of their members. A rationalist philosophy at its heart, the Metamorphists believe that by understanding how the rules that govern vampiric existence work, they can learn to transcend their limitations. And that understanding is achieved by experimentation. Preferably on disposable subjects. As a covenant dominated by elders desperate for ascension, the Devil's Eye sees little wrong in abducting other vampires, and even other supernaturals, to further their goals. Each unholy experiment brings them closer to the completion of the Great Work. The methods differ, though most members seem to lean towards an unusual blend of archaic pseudoscience, occultism and alchemy. Nevertheless, their results speak for themselves. As for what is the purpose of this Great Work, there are three differing camps. The most straightforward Devourer Worms '''simply seek to become the true apex predators, entities that cannot be challenged by any foe. The more esoteric '''Cthonians '''believe that vampires who have learnt to transcend their curse will be able to evolve into true cosmic horrors, godly beings beyond mortal comprehension (they also believe the Dracul to be one such creature masquerading as a man). And finally, the '''Liches '''desire to endure, and long for permeance and true immortality, which they seek to achieve by total mastery of both themselves and their environment. '''Membership and Structure: The Devil's Eye is a very small covenant compared to the other majors, but their reach is rather significant. The majority of the covenant is comprised of ancillae and elders who often publicly belong to the locally dominant covenant, hiding their true allegiances. However, the covenant also has a stable number of neonates it uses for experiments and other disposable tasks. Metamorphists never recruit openly. Prospective members are usually carefully assessed, then approached with an opportunity. Those who learn about and seek out the Devil's Eye on their own are rare, but often given a chance if they manage to impress the Doctors. As for structure, the covenant is unquestionably lead by the Dracul, though he is a rather laissez-fair master. Below him are the Doctors: elder (and rarely, ancilla) vampires who direct and oversee experiments in their respective areas. Multiple Doctors being present in a single princedom is very common (especially in larger ones), and they organize themselves into research consortiums. There are few standards when it comes to the internal hierarchies, and the Dracul allows each consortium to decide who is going to be in charge and how. Doctors are elevated from Assistants by the consortium's decision. Below the Doctors are the Assistants. Each Doctor has a number of apprentices, recruits and Childer under their care, whom serve as assistants to the Doctor's experiments, and are often allowed to run their own smaller experiments. The majority are ancillae with the occasional neonate, but freshly recruited elders also often serve as Assistants before being elevated. Each research consortium has access to a number of Devil's Tooth. These are highly specialized ancillae, trained specifically for the task of abducting and acquiring test subjects for their consortium. And finally, you have the Good Patients. '''These are former abductees who have not only survived the experiments they were put through, but actually "converted" to the Devil's Eye's ethos (whether honestly or as a result of mind control experiments). The Devil's Eye makes extensive use of them as agents and soldiers, and some are even allowed to rise to become an Assistant or a Devil's Tooth. '''Role in Princedoms: As a general rule of thumb, the Devil's Eye never rules anywhere openly. There were many situations when certain Invictus Princes or Commonwealth City Planners were revealed to have struck deals with them, or were even Doctors of the covenant, but the Devil's Eye prefers to keep to the shadows almost always. Given their blatant disregard for the rights of other vampires, the reveal of their presence is usually the cause for much scandal and uproar. Even so, many can't help but be intrigued by their wondrous Coils... Category:Groups Category:Vampire Category:Devil's Eye